


The Pizza Boy

by Huntress69



Series: Role Play [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Role Play Gone Awry, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple role-play: Steve has no tip for pizza delivery guy Danny. But since when are things simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 1) My beta was unavailable so this was a self-beta job. All mistakes mine. If you find any, send Steve to spank me.  
> 2) I was inspired by [**Busted**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/628764) by [**LouiseC**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC), which she wrote based on one of my bunnies.  
>  3) There is a (body lotion, spray, et al) scent called "Be Enchanted" at Bath & Body Works; I borrowed the name for this fic.

**Disclaimer: If they were mine McDanno would have already happened in canon.**

**+++++++++**

Steve McGarrett was pacing his house like a caged animal. Yes, he knew it would take the pizza place some time to prepare and cook his pies and for the delivery to arrive, but today he was impatient. Steve purposely ordered the pies early, at two o'clock; he had special plans for the day and they were going to be ruined soon. 

Where was the damn pizza?!

Hearing a knock at the door Steve nearly fell over his feet in his haste to open it. 

"Are you Steve?" The man's face was hidden by the boxes. "And did you order two pies?"

"Yeah, that would be me; just a sec'." Steve got his wallet. "Two for 10 bucks...shit."

"Don't tell me you don't have the money," the delivery man groaned.

"I do, but I...do you take Visa?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Cash only, pal." The boxes were shifted and revealed a man who didn't look happy. "Didn't you check your wallet before you called in your order?"

Steve lost his words as his eyes met a pair of bright baby blues; they took his breath away.

"Hey, you with me here?"

Steve blinked. "Uh, I have one ten dollar bill and nothing more; I can't give you a gratuity."

"I'm going to assume that you're going to plead ignorance about statute 402, section 9, sub-section 16, paragraph 27, line 4, which clearly states, in plain and simple English," the delivery guy took a breath, "that all delivery people must receive a tip?" 

"I am fully aware of the law and I happen to know that statute and it doesn't...."

"It's in the footnote," the delivery guy clarified. He stepped into the house quite brazenly, holding the boxes in his right hand while his left waved all about and he continued speaking. "I'm bound by my union, Local 666, to report this and you will never - and I mean **never** \- be able to get a delivery of any sort again."

"What?" Steve's eyes widened. "No! I need my take-out!"

The guy put his hand on Steve's shoulder to console him. "Look, it's not my rule, okay?"

"I can...I'll appeal." Steve insisted.

The blue eyes were truly sympathetic. "You'll be wasting your time; the appeals board is full of previously stiffed servers, chambermaids and valets."

Steve glanced at the pizza boxes. "I'll share my pizza with you as a tip; you can have one pie."

"No thanks." The guy shook his head. "Sorry, gotta take these back and make my report." 

"I'll do anything to keep my delivery status positive." Steve stood in front of him. 

"I don't know; it would mean breaking the pizza delivery man's oath." But the guy did turn and put the boxes down on the dining room table. 

Steve found himself staring at a beautiful ass perfectly molded under tight and faded blue Levis. He had to stifle a disappointed groan when the guy faced him; he would have liked more time to observe that piece of anatomy.

"Okay, I feel for ya, so here's what I'm going to do." The pizza guy smiled. "I'll say you gave me a 10% tip and they'll only ban you from deliveries for maybe a year, three on the outside."

"Please don't tell..." Steve glanced down at the guy's shirt, on which was embroidered, "...Danny."

Danny raked his eyes down the other man's body, pausing at his crotch for an extra moment before raising them to meet Steve's again. "Maybe."

"There's got to be some way for me to settle up the tip." Steve pointed to the kitchen. "I can't cook and without my deliveries I'll starve to death." 

"Damn right you can't cook," Danny muttered.

"I don't hear your tummy..." Steve playfully patted it, "...complaining."

"Are you insinuating I'm fat?" Danny narrowed his eyes. "I'll have you know I am in great physical shape. And I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but your cooking skills amount to burning food on the grill." He poked Steve in the chest. "Now quit ruining the role-play or I'm going to sit and eat pizza...alone." Danny noticed Steve relaxed his stance; he was back in 'character' and Danny did the same. "About that tip...."

"What can I do to avoid destroying my triple 'A' rating with the delivery man's union?" Steve chewed on his lower lip, looking totally innocent. "Tell me and I'll do it."

"Take off your shirt." It was a flat-out instruction.

"Huh?" Steve was perplexed. "Why?"

"I'm taking you up on your offer to eat and I don't want that nice blue shirt to get stained."

"I see your point." Steve untucked his tee and pulled it up and off, dropping it on the floor. "What about you, Danny?"

Danny shook his head. "The union says my shirt is to remain on at all times."

"Hey, statute 47, paragraph 7, line 9 states that if a pizza delivery man stains his uniform he is required to eat pineapple pizza." Steve rested his hand on Danny's waist, pulling at the hem of his polo until Danny raised his arms and Steve could remove it; Danny's shirt joined Steve's on the floor. "So, Mister 'Pizza Delivery Guy', what can I do for you to settle up?" 

"I want to see your ass." As Danny reached for Steve's shorts his hands were slapped away. "You said anything, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah," Steve ducked his head, "but I meant something like I could get you free Showtime."

"Really?" Danny licked his upper lip. "Because I could have sworn you were checking out **my** ass when I came in."

"It's a nice ass." Steve leaned around to look at it. "A **very** nice ass."

"I was checking out your dick." Danny groped him. "Oh yeah, you have at least eight inches or more."

"Good call," Steve pushed Danny's hand against it, "and its 8.3."

"You measured your dick?" Danny felt it through the denim. 

"Nah; this guy I dated once," of course there was a smirk, "he just had to know. Then he got upset because he was smaller."

Danny countered with, "Really? Was he drunk that night? Maybe he read the measuring tape wrong." He undid Steve's shorts and pushed them down. "You're not wearing any underwear."

"I gave it up for Lent." Steve licked his palm and fisted his cock with slow strokes. "I can get on my knees and suck your dick."

"That should take care of five percent." Danny kicked off his sneakers. 

"Only five?" Steve reached down and unsnapped Danny's jeans, lowering the zipper. He then hooked his thumbs into the pants, slowly pulling them down. "Next time we play nudist resort guests." Steve glared at the briefs. "And of course **you're** wearing briefs."

"Just to torment you further." Danny blew Steve a kiss as his underwear dropped. "So, Steve, I believe you offered **anything** for this...incident...to go unreported."

Steve licked his upper lip and glanced at Danny's cock. "I've been told I have a very talented mouth." He took Danny's cock in his fist. "And I really want to wrap my lips around this." Steve dropped to his knees and kissed it. "This should be worth at least 10 percent." He grabbed Danny's hips to keep him still, lifted Danny's cock with his lips and drew it into his mouth.

"Maybe I could go to eight percent," Danny panted out as Steve moved a hand to his balls, rolling them in his fingers. "Damn, babe, love when you do that."

Steve just moaned around Danny's length and then pulled back, Danny's cock falling from his mouth. "I know." He spit on Danny's cock and jerked him hard. "And we'll make it 10 percent." 

"Nine." Danny stated. "Fuck, Steve, get your mouth back or I'll bypass the written version and phone in my report."

"Ten." Steve's mouth sunk down, doing a dance with his tongue; he pulled back and a slow smile formed on his face. "Eleven or I stop and make you beg." His lips opened as he dropped his head again and his hands grabbed Danny's ass and squeezed; Steve raised his head, looked up at Danny and blew him a kiss. "Twelve and I spank your ass until you're begging to be fucked." A smirk. "Thirteen gets you tied to the bed," Steve licked the length, "14 gets you blindfolded," he tongued the head, "and the full 15...."

Danny caved. "I'll give you the full 15, just finish me off now." The fingers of his right hand wrapped around his cock while his left found its way to Steve's hair, threading through the short locks. He edged forward to Steve's open mouth...and he heard "Surfer Girl" coming from his pants pocket. 

Steve quickly found the cell and accepted the call immediately. "Is everything okay, Gracie? Do I have to go all Super-SEAL on somebody's ass?"

"Steven!" Danny took the phone from a sniggering Steve and fought his own smile. "Ignore that language, monkey; do you need me to come get you?" He listened for a moment, pulled the phone away from his ear, stared at it as if it were possessed and then returned to the call. "You want to go to a movie with Dylan?" 

Steve's lips twitched and then the laughter began, albeit silently.

"I'll come get you." Danny was ready to get dressed and leave.

A shrill, "But, Dad!" was heard through the phone.

The laughter ceased and Steve eyed Danny sadly. 

Danny read Steve's face and shook his head, waving his arm around. 

Steve read Danny's hand motion and rolled his eyes.

"Just a minute, Grace." Danny put her on hold. "I am not being overprotective."

"I think she should go and have fun." Steve smiled and palmed Danny's face. "And we can have a couple more hours of fun naked."

"EWW! GROSS!!" Grace's shriek was heard loud and clear, as was her gagging. "I did not need to hear that!"

"You didn't put her on hold, Danny?" Steve laughed out loud. 

"I thought I did!" Danny felt his face heat up; he just knew he was turning all shades of red. 

Steve took the phone from him. "I'm sorry, Grace and your father is an idiot." He paused, laughing again. "But we love him anyway, right?" He listened to her and nodded to the air. "Call when the movie lets out and we'll come pick you up." Another pause. "I love you, too." Steve made sure the call was ended and put the phone down. "They're going to see 'Dracula Untold'."

"That's rated PG-13 and she's only 12." Danny picked up his underwear and pulled it on. "I keep track of these things."

Steve grabbed Danny's hand and squeezed it gently. "You let her go to the movies with her friends all the time," he pointed out, "and unless you have a valid reason to tell your daughter why she can't go to a movie with a boy - other than the fact that he's a boy - I suggest you not leave the house." As Danny opened his mouth to respond, Steve put his palm up; he wasn't finished. "I concede I haven't been a parent that long, but Danny, how would you feel if your mother did that to you and a girl?" 

Danny's lower lip jutted out slightly and he stared at the floor. "I would embarrass the hell out of her, wouldn't I? It's like when she didn't want me to stick around for cheerleading." He took a breath and let it out. "I guess this is her first date."

"He's a nice kid," Steve put his shorts back on, "who's also in Grace's Sunday surf class." He retrieved two bottles of soda from the kitchen, and on his way back picked up the pizza boxes and set everything down on the coffee table. "Ergo," Steve sat next to Danny, "he is Kono approved." 

Danny took out a slice of pizza and ate half of in one bite, and then had a large swallow of Coke. He studied his partner's face for a moment, seemingly thinking. "Steven?"

Steve was in the midst of biting into his slice and he froze; Danny calling him 'Steven' usually meant trouble. "It's Spring Break and Grace deserves to have fun and don't forget, we're on vacation also." He quickly stuffed his mouth.

"What did you do?" Danny outright accused him. "I know you did something, so come clean now or suffer the consequences when I find out, which you know I will." He narrowed his eyes. "Because I, Danny Williams, formerly of Newark, New Jersey and adopted son of Hawai'i," Danny paused, looking rather smug, "am a finer detective than Batman, Sherlock Holmes and any of the cops on any of the Law and Order's."

"I was doped up on hospital meds when I said that; totally dazed and confused." Steve smirked again; he was more than aware that one expression annoyed Danny to no end. "And I was wrong; Law and Order cops are better than you." He took another bite of his slice, finishing it off. "Especially Benson and she's prettier than you are, too."

"Tell me, babe." This time Danny didn't ask for an answer; endearment or not, he was basically ordering Steve to reply. "I know all your faces and I promise not to hit you over whatever it is you did." He finished off his slice and reached for another.

"Okay, Danny, if you really must know...." Steve picked up another slice and took a bite, talking with his mouth full. 

Danny couldn't help but smile. "Ah, dearest love of my life, daily bane of my existence, after four years I can totally understand you." The smile turned into a laugh. "You ran his family through the FBI, CIA, and Interpol?"

"Yes I did, Danny." Steve answered calmly. "I needed to make sure..."

"...that your kaikamahine would be safe." Danny finished for him. "Yes, I know it means daughter." He leaned over and kissed Steve on the cheek. "And I knew you'd be a good dad." He sat back and picked up his slice again. 

"I take it the mood is gone?" Steve frowned. "No more pizza boy?"

Danny was almost apologetic. "All I can think about is Grace on her first date." He finished his second slice and leaned into the cushions to relax. 

"I'm sorry I didn't order garlic rolls." Steve picked up the boxes and the empty bottles. "And I hope I can fit these boxes in the 'fridge, what with all your crap in there."

"Grace has crap in there, too; why don't you pick on her instead of me?"

"Because, like Olivia Benson, she's prettier than you also, Danno," Steve said over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen. 

"I'm wounded, Steven!"

"You'll heal, sweetheart!" Steve yelled back with a laugh. And yes, he was able to fit the pizza in the refrigerator - the problem would be getting the boxes out. He returned to see Danny flipping through channels. 

"Steve, what if he kisses my little girl?" Danny asked.

"Then she'll either kiss him back or punch his lights out." Steve sat down, scooting closer until he was pressed against Danny. "She has a mean right, remember?" He stretched his arm across the back of the couch, his hand on Danny's shoulder. "We'll watch some TV until it's time to pick her up." Steve took the remote from Danny and channel surfed for a few minutes. "There, a cooking show." He bumped shoulders with his partner. "I happen to know for a fact that food cheers a sad Danno."

"Even..." Danny watched the screen, "...Sautéed Calamari with Parsley and Garlic won't do it this time."

"Squid, Danny?" Steve felt his stomach churn. "I'd rather eat barbecued bat."

"Which you've had, I take it." Danny's upper lip curled. "Your diet will be the death of me."

"Fuck you," Steve muttered just loud enough for Danny to hear; of course he got a middle-fingered salute in return. "I'll change the channel, you big baby." He immediately found Buffy. "She comes knockin', Danno, and you are right out the door." Steve stretched his legs out across the table. "Although I am partial to Willow."

"Fine with me, Steve." Danny rested his head against Steve's shoulder. "I happen to be partial to Giles." He watched for a minute then tilted his head up. "You watch Buffy?"

"Doesn't everybody?" Steve shrugged. "All this time we could have been watching; I have the DVDs."

They settled down to watch and by the 15 minute mark, Danny curled into Steve. At 24 minutes both men were still watching intently, but Steve's hand had migrated to Danny's nape, massaging gently. At 32 minutes in Danny was staring at the screen while his fingertips absentmindedly drew patterns onto Steve's abdomen. When the closing credits arrived Danny tilted his face up while Steve leaned down and the kissing started.

"Since you're not in the mood for sex, we could just make out." Steve sighed when they came up for air. "That's always fun." He ran his fingers through Danny's hair. "I wish you wouldn't use that gel shit on our days off; I really hate it, Danno." 

"You say the most romantic things, smooth dog." Danny was intent on another round of tonsil hockey but Steve had other ideas, pulling his head back. "What?"

Steve slid the table back with his feet. "I want to strip your boxer briefs down and off again." He swung around and down, settling on his knees between Danny's legs. "Can I please play with your dick?"

Okay, so maybe Danny wasn't **completely** out of the mood. "Maybe next time we play I'll wear my new camo briefs."

Steve's head shot up. "You bought camo briefs?!"

"I was saving them for a special occasion," Danny snickered, "like you giving proper Miranda."

"Wear them for me now?" Steve got to his feet. "The thought of you in camo briefs turns me on." He took Danny's hands and pulled him up, the two walking toward the stairs. "I want you to put them on and let me take them down with my teeth." They made it up to the landing when Steve paused. "I changed my mind; the camo will wait." 

Danny was quick to get his briefs off again, and then undid Steve's shorts, pushing them down the long legs, his eyes following them to the floor. "Steve?" He slowly raised his eyes. "How are you going to make up my tip to avoid a report?"

"Oh, we're back to that." Steve pointed to one of the two new chairs decorating the landing. "I'll let you sit on my cock in lieu of 11 percent."

"How about I sit down, you drop to your knees and you suck my dick for 12?" Danny sat in the chair, spread his legs and took his cock in hand. 

Steve reached into a planter and pulled out a tube. "How about I sit on your dick and ride for 13 percent?"

Danny's hand fell from his cock and his eyes darted from the planter to Steve. "If Grace had found that...."

"Relax, Danno, I put it there earlier today in case we ended up...here. I would have put it back in our room before Grace got home." He lowered his eyes to Danny's crotch. "Now keep going; I love watching you jerk off."

"I should keep going?" Danny removed his hand. "You're the one that was short a tip."

"Fine then." Steve flipped the cap on the tube and dripped some into his right palm. "I think you're going to like this."

Danny sniffed the air. "Why do I smell pomegranates?" 

"It's scented lube." Steve sat in the other chair and grasped his length, his fingers curling around it. "Do you like the fragrance, Danny?" 

Danny's eyes had dropped to Steve's hand and he answered with a simple, "You know I do." 

"It's called _Be Enchanted_." Steve tugged on his cock, his strokes deliberately languid. "Frosted florals," he fondled his balls with his free hand, "sweetened with sparkling sugared pomegranate." His fist wrapped tighter and he quickened his pace, and then just as soon slowed. 

Over time Danny had learned to read Steve's body language; he knew what Steve wanted. Pushing himself from his chair Danny took the few steps to the other, standing with his back to Steve. 

Steve reached out and slid his right hand down Danny's back, his blunt nails scraping skin and as his hand finally came to rest upon Danny's ass, his left arm slid around Danny's waist pulling him closer. "I think my permitting you to ride me should settle us up for the full fifteen." He squeezed more lube onto his fingers and toyed with the cleft. "Shall we begin?" Steve pulled one cheek aside and slid his middle finger in. "No rush, Danny." He moved the lone finger in and out for a few minutes before adding another. "You have no clue how beautiful you are when you sit on my dick." Steve purposely kept to a relaxed pace and twisted his fingers every which way. 

Danny was having none of that and pulled his cheeks apart. "Stop teasing and take me down, Steve; take me down and fuck me."

"Moi, teasing?" Steve held his cock with his right hand while his left arm pulled Danny onto his cock. "Damn, you're so fucking tight." He grunted as the head pushed its way inside. "Do you do that on purpose, Danny? Make me fight my way in?" 

"You like it that way and you know it." Danny settled into Steve's lap. "Love you." He swiveled his hips. "Love this." His arms wrapped around Steve's, sliding them around his body. "Love **us**." Danny tilted his face up and his head sideways. "Kiss me, Steven."

Steve had no problem with that, his lips crashing down in a powerful kiss as his tongue made itself at home in Danny's mouth. He moved his arms from under Danny's, his fingertips skimming a path up Danny's abdomen, taking a moment to brush them through the downy hairs that covered Danny's chest. 

When they came up for air, Danny had a dopey smile. "You have a thing for my chest hair?"

"It's soft and silky." Steve ran his fingers through it again before he moved to Danny's nipples. "And I have a **thing** ," he rolled the nubs between his fingers, "for every bit of you." Steve leaned forward and placed a trail of kisses across Danny's shoulder to his nape and licked along his spine. He then caressed a path from Danny's shoulders down to his hands and interlaced their fingers, arching his hips and sliding all the way inside. 

Danny murmured something unintelligible; his voice trailed off and he rocked back and forth, fucking himself on Steve's cock. 

They were now reduced to moans and just enjoying the shared sensations.

Steve's arms shifted again: His left arm held Danny's body while his right hand enveloped Danny's cock; sometimes he really appreciated his large hands. Steve flexed his fingers tight around the thick shaft and followed with a slow jerking motion, his thumb rubbing small circles around the tip.

Danny held on to the chair arm rests and used them for leverage, lifting himself up and screwing down. He clenched his muscles tight on one downward slide and for a moment forgot how to breathe; Steve's cock hit that one place inside that made Danny see literal stars - the pleasure was overwhelming.

Steve leaned forward, whispered, "Come" and bit Danny's shoulder.

"Ohhhhh!" Danny's head lolled back onto Steve's shoulder and he spurted over Steve's fist. 

"Fucking. Love. You." Steve punctuated each word with brutal upward thrusts and with a deep and throaty growl of "Danno!" his orgasm ripped through him. When he focused again he was greeted by Danny staring at him. "Hey, Danno." Steve brought his lips close for a gentle kiss. "You can deliver pizza to me anytime." He reached down and picked up Danny's briefs, "no towel," and used them to clean off his hand. 

Danny raised himself slowly and once standing he turned and framed Steve's face with his palms. "You managed to get your tip up to 15 percent," he kissed the tip of Steve's nose, "so I won't report you this time."

Steve stood and took Danny by the hand, through the bedroom and into the bathroom. Wetting a washcloth he dragged it along Danny's come-spattered skin, paying the utmost special attention to his cock, which he wrapped in the cloth and fondled. "Round two?" He finished and rinsed the cloth, deciding to clean Danny's ass as well.

Taking a step away Danny took the cloth from him. "Later, babe." He rinsed it and did the same for Steve. "We still have to get Grace, and if we leave now I can have a little time to shop for a new pair of sneakers." He went into the bedroom and took out clean clothes. "The state owes me for a pair destroyed in the line of duty." 

Steve went through his drawers and as they were getting dressed, he asked, "Where'd you get the delivery uniform?" 

"Same place I got the mechanic's jacket - a job working for a relative." Danny went out to the landing and retrieved their clothing, tossing the shorts to Steve and his underwear in the hamper. "This one was Uncle Morty, who owned – well, still owns - a pizza place in the Bronx. I worked for him part-time my sophomore year of college."

"How many jobs did you have before you became a cop?" 

"I have a large family, Steve, and all us kids were volunteered by our parents."

"Why did you keep the uniform?"

"I didn't realize I kept stuff from almost every job I had." Danny slipped his flip flops on. "It was in one of the care packages my Mom sent." 

"Care packages - HA!" Steve laughed as he slipped into his own. "You're not a prisoner-of-war, Danno; you can buy what you need here."

"Nope, sorry, but I cannot purchase Dr. Brown's Cream soda or the pasta I covet, let alone a decent bagel." 

"Were there any other items of clothing she sent in the box?"

"I have a hardhat and one of those orange safety vests." Danny laughed at Steve's confused look. "I worked for my cousin Pete at his construction company; he offered me a full time gig, complete with union benefits. I didn't take the job permanently because I planned on a career as a cop." 

They headed downstairs and Steve asked, "I thought your cousin Pete was in prison for racketeering?"

"No, that's my **Uncle** Pete," Danny clarified, "my Dad's sister's husband. **Cousin** Pete has no convictions."

"No convictions?"

"Four acquittals and a hung jury." The statement was made with an eerie air of pride. "Uncle Vince is laying four to one odds that Pete - the cousin - hangs another jury at his current trial."

"Oh, okay." Steve had learned to never encourage Danny to elaborate on his family; they were a strange bunch. "Anything else?"

"My Great-Aunt Bertha managed a movie theater," Danny said as he opened the front door, "and I worked as an usher there. My old jacket was in the box; it has _Daniel_ on it because she insisted I use my "proper" name."

Steve stepped out behind Danny and shut the door, wondering what they could do with the usher's jacket.

He'd come up with something.

**FIN**


End file.
